DEATH Daze
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: The carelessness of the Turks have destroyed two potential individuals- Zack and Angel. Instead of nothingness, Angel finds herself lost- confused. Sequel to SOLDIER Daze.


Disclaimer: I don′t anything associated to Final Fantasy.

This is the sequel to "SOLDIER Daze."

Chapter One

I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Where was I? What happened? WHO was I? The answers never came to me. Lost. That was what I felt. Everything was white. White. It was a disgusting colour. White. Nothing. The white extended forever. Was I alone?

″Angel?″ The sudden voice broke me from my thoughts.

Turning around, I saw a beautiful silver haired angel. Was I dead? He had the most stunning green eyes. They sparkled as he looked at me. The angel wore nothing but black and silver. It complimented his pale skin perfectly. It was official. I was dead. There was no other way for me to see an angel, one with such beauty no less. I had to be dead... But why was I dead? Did I do something wrong?

″Why are you here?″ he said. ″It′s not your time, yet.″ Not my time? So I _am_ dead. ″Angel? Are you feeling alright?″ Angel? Is that my name? It seemed so inappropriate, especially how imperfect I felt before this man. ″Angel!″ He rushed over and looked me in the eyes with his hands on my shoulders. Who was he? Did I know him? Why would I know an angel?

″Who are you ?″ I inquired in a quiet voice.

He gave me a taken aback look. ″Angel... You don′t remember me...?″ I shook my head. He had a look of pain and pity. ″My name is Sephiroth. I was the general in Shinra′s SOLDIERS. You were... a girl in disguise as a boy to get into that army because of your father′s orders. In Shinra, you met Cloud Strife and Zack Knightblade.″ He paused, searching for some kind of reaction from me, but I only gave him a blank look. Nothing he said made sense. The words felt so meaningless. ″You still do not recall anything prior to our present meeting...?″ Again, I shook my head. He gave me a look of sadness. A part of me wanted nothing more than to comfort him; the other part of me was completely puzzled. Why was he feeling this way? Why was I feeling this way? Was he possibly an important factor in my life?

″Miss Angel?″ I turned around at the soft voice and saw a divine looking girl. ″I apologize if you feel any confusion about this. The other Ancients and I had decided it would be better if you would have no recollection of your past life.″ Was it that bad? Currently, I feel that having a terrible past is better than not having one at all. Of course, these Ancient probably did not consider that. They are not the ones who apparently have died and forgotten everything. ″If you need anything, just shout out my name. It′s Aerith.″ She disappeared second after and I was left alone with him again.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was staring intently at me. He seemed to want to say something, but was reluctant to do so. ″Do you need anything, Sephiroth... sir.″ I guess it was only appropriate for me to address him as such, seeing how he was a general before he... died? Was he dead? He must be if he was here... Or is he an Ancient? Are Ancients alive? Had they been alive once? Where did they come fr-

A pair of warm arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me. I began to struggle out of his embrace. It was more surprise them anything that made me wish to leave such a delicate moment. ″Just let me hold you... for a while...″ His face was buried in my hair as he spoke. The part of that longed for him completely reigned over my doubts and confusion. It was odd. I had no understandings of why I was feeling this way, but it failed to matter as my body relaxed against his. ″I missed you so much... There are so many things I regret that day... that night.″ My curiosity suddenly sparked. That night? Did he have anything to do with my death? Was he the reason why I am here? ″I′m so sorry... She drove me to the brink of insanity. I had absolutely no control over myself. I never... never wished to hurt you. If only I had been stronger,″ his voice began to crack after that. ″If only I resisted her...″ I sighed and began to return his embrace after just standing motionlessly by his side. Whoever this ′her′ was... must have done something horrible.

″Sir?″

He looked at me with sparkling emerald orbs. ″You used to call me that... before I told you it was alright to call me by my name. The offer still applies. I don′t very much like it when you address me so formally.″

I gave him a muffled reply that earn me a puzzled look from him. ″Alright, Sephiroth.″ He held a ghost of a smile after hearing this. We stood in silence within each other′s embrace for a while. Finally, I built up enough courage to inquire my curiosity. ″Sephiroth...?″ He made me a sound for me to continue. ″Did we...? Were we together...?″ I felt his arms tightened around me.

″No.″

Surprisingly, I felt disappointed. Did I want us to be together? Did I want him to say ′yes′? Did I want his love? ″Were we... ever going to be together? Did you care?″ I started off small. Satisfaction was not what I felt after receiving his first reply.

″No. We would have never gotten together, but I cared. You worked under me,″ he said. ″I had to care about all my men. Even if I don′t want to.″

His words hurt. There was no describing how much pain they caused me. It hurt so much that I no longer wished to vein his arms. It no longer felt warm. It no longer brought butterflies in my stomach. It just hurt.

I broke away from him. This was not how I thought it would turn out. He was not who I thought he was... But who was he? If only I could have remembered. My eyes shut, willing everything disappear. I wanted nothing more than to leave. It hurt too much to feel his very presence near me. Too much... This piercing feeling was familiar but, but not the same. I want... I want... What exactly do I want?

When my eyes opened again, I did not see him. To be truthful, I did not see anything that was once there. This place was dark, but comforting. I turned around and saw the environment change. The inside of a log cabin was seen instead. What is going on? ″Miss Angel.″ I turned a second time and saw everything disappear. ″Miss Angel, where do you want to be?″ Where? Where did I want to be? I do not remember anywhere that felt nice to be in. Nothing cozy or harboured a warm feeling. Nothing that felt like home. It did not seem as if I ever had a home. Did I have a family? Were they nice? ″Miss Angel, do you wish to see them?″ Did I want to see them? ″Miss Angel, what do you want?″ What? _What do I want_?

Love.

I wanted to be loved. I wanted him to love me. ″Miss Angel...″ her voice returned, but it soon deepened. ″I can love you.″ A gasp slipped out my lips. The image of a dark- haired male reached my sight.

″Who are you?″

″Me? Don′t you remember who I am?″ He had a pout adorning his lips. ″Didn′t you say you loved me before you died?″ Did I? ″We were lovers. I couldn′t live without you that night... It hurt so much. To see you die was the most agonizing moment in my life. I loved you so much!″ Was he speaking the truth? ″By nothing will matter anymore. We can be together, again.″ There was just something about him that made it so hard to deny him. ″Come to me, my love.″

As if I had absolutely no control over myself, I found myself pressed against him. He looked so beautiful... I twas not the way that... that... who was it? Who had made me feel complete? It feels as if someone was forcing all my thoughts and memories to oblivion. Was it this man? Did it matter anymore? The way he makes me want him is enough to make me dismiss everything else. There was nothing I wish for except for his touch, even just his very presence. I want him. I want him! I want him, NOW!

″My love.″ His melodic voice wormed itself into my ears. ″Why do you look so troubled?″

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing left my lips. Why did I feel so strange? Was having him by my side no enough? What more could I possibly want?

When he heard no response from me, a peculiar smile slowly spread across his lips. ″Come, my love. Let me show you our new home.″ Obediently, I walked behind him. He seemed to know where he was going in the nothingness. Soon, a giant mass of purple and black swirled before us. He gently pushed me forward and said, ″Just through there.″

I was cautious at first, uncertain on whether to go through it or not, but a moment later, a calm feeling washed over me. My legs moved forward until I saw another scenery. Before me was a magnificent sight. A tall dark and ominous, but beautiful, castle stood proudly at the top of a hill. Below was a dense forest, shielding it from possible invasions.

″Do you like it?″ I turned around, smiling brightly at him. I absolutely loved it!

My mouth opened, wishing to express my happiness in words, but a tought suddenly came crashing down on me. What was his name? ″I... sir... I do not recall you name.″ Slowly, I felt a blush creep up my neck and on to my cheeks.

He chuckled at my flustered self. ″Nathaniel Reece at your service, my lady.″

″I love you castle, Nathaniel!″ I finally stated. ″Are you... a lord of some sort?″

″Perhaps.″ I pouted at his response. ″Come. I will show you your new home.″ My pout retreated and I nodded in excitement.

We walked through the forest, which was dark and eerie. I was half expecting a monster to jump out and eat me, but none came. Nathaniel led me safely out of the woods.

The castle was enormous up close. Nathaniel shouted a command, and the huge set of door split open. There was no light when I walked in. He guided me through the entrance and up two gliths of stairs to the east wing. Torches lined the walls. They emitted a dim glow that was amazingly comforting in the jet black.

Every once in a while, Nathaniel would whisper what a door led to. The east library, indoor tropical plant paradise, darkroom. I wanted to explore every one of them, but het old me it was late now and that he will show me other places tomorrow. Without waiting for a reaction, he continued to walk down the endless corridor.

″This is your room, love.″ He pushed open a light blue door that seemed out of place in the dark castle.

I peeked a look at my bedroom and gasped. A beautiful four poster bed was in the center of the room. Almost everything was light blue and white- not one that represents emptiness. The room itself was enormous and held several doors. I opened one of them and saw that it led to a walk in closet. Another led to a bathroom that had a bathtub that can hold at least ten people. The final door showed me another bedroom- a darker one. It was thematic like mine, but the colours were black and purple.

″My bedroom,″ he whispered into my ears. His arms were wrapped around my waist and chin on my head. Nathaniel walked into his room with me still in front of him. ″I didn′t think you would want to stay with me so soon after being reacquainted.″ I smiled after hearing how considerate he was. ″If you ever need anything, don′t hesitate to come over.″

″Thank you.″

″No problem.″ He kissed the corner of my mouth. Almost immediately, I melted into his arms. This was what I wanted. A person whom I can love and be loved back. This longing confused me. Why must I feel this way? What had triggered this emotion from within me?

A sudden crash made me jump from the embrace. Nathaniel cursed under his breath and told me to stay in my room. His hospitality earlier had not left me room to argue.

The wait was long. I found myself bored, restless. Looking around, I wondered if there was a village nearby. The window above the bed was big. I peeked through the curtains and gasped. The sight was breath- taking. Birds rode the light toward the horizon. Sun disappearing into the ocean. Ripples can be seen on the water from sea creatures disturbing it.

I opened the window, feeling a soft breeze play with my hair. Serene. Everything felt so right. Is this really how the afterlife feels like? No wonder I died early...

″Demon!″

My eyes snapped open from the shriek.

″Traitor!″

″Kill!″

″Die!″

I quickly closed the window, heart beating rapidly. What was that?

″Angel?!″

I spun around and fell on to my stomach, landing on the soft mattress.

″Are you alright?″ Nathaniel rushed over, helping me sit from my less than graceful fall. ″Who was screeching? Did they hurt you?″ I shook my head and buried my face into his shirt. ″Shh... it′s okay. I won′t let anyone hurt you. No one is going to take you away from me.″ A possessive tone tinted his voice when he spoke. It did not matter to me that moment. All I cared about was being comforted.

″Nathaniel, do not let them get me,″ I mumbled. ″I am scared.″

He whispered words of nothing into my ears. This feels nice...

″Who was it earlier?″

″Nobody important,″ he answered. I wanted to doubt him, but it felt suppressed- like someone wanted me to feel serene and peaceful all the time. It was far from unpleasant, but this gives me less control over myself.

For the rest of the night, we departed to our own rooms. I was too afraid to go near the window again. Who knew if the voices will return? They were threatening and powerful; they were full of hate; they frightened me. Had I made an enemy already- after being here for only a day?

The next morning, I woke up from a nightmare full of blood and fire. It brought out questions and images I could not remember ever happening. This confusion was not one that I can recognize at all. Maybe that has also been lost in my amnesia.

″Love, good morning,″ Nathaniel bid early in the morning after I had gotten out of bed and made myself presentable. The window curtain that I had not opened was left untouched by him, which I was grateful of. ″Let′s get some breakfast.″ I smiled and nodded. There was no point in saying no.

He extended me his arm and I took it. The two of us made our way to the dining room where I saw servants scrambling around, trying to bring in the trays and trays of food. Were we able to finish it all? There was roast beef and mashed potatoes; green peas and orange carrots. Wine was placed delicately on the long, beautifully carved table.

A particularly shy female servant, with trembling hands, poured the wine for the two of us, only to spill some on the table. Nathaniel was less than pleased with this occurrence, but failed to show it anywhere other than his eyes. It did not seem that he wanted to upset me. I smiled at the girl who had immediately apologized profusely. There was no harm in such a small error, but even so, she was horrified. It irked me that someone would be so afraid for committing this little mistake. My mind wandered for an answer, but came to no conclusion.

Nathaniel started a light conversation as we ate our grand breakfast. There was not too much to say, seeing as my memories were just a level more complicated than a newborn′s. It was mainly him who spoke. He told me of our past together, how happy we were. As I listened to him speak, his voice seemed to create elaborate images in my head.

XxXxXxXx

Should I continue this?


End file.
